


Exhibit C

by stupid_drawings



Series: From the the files of Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibit C: A dry erase board located within 221B Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit C




End file.
